Like a Ripple in Water
by Iris Violetta
Summary: You know only a fraction," an unknown girl says to a modern boy named Phillip, and tells him the story of Peter, Wendy, the lost children, Neverland and what happened after Wendy went home. R&R please!


Disclaimer: Don't own Peter Pan. That's all I have to say.

Author's Note: Ok, here's my first Peter Pan story, which has been in the works since, like, the day I first saw it. It's mostly movie-based, the 2003 movie that is, with some elements from Hook and the novel. This chapter is short, but then all my chapters will probably be short. But that makes for a long read. I think. Whatever. I hope you like it...

She's strange. The way she sits, the way she keeps looking behind her, as if someone is going to try to kill her. But who knows? Maybe someone has. Her expression hints at it. She looks as though she doesn't know whether to trust me, or anyone for that matter.

I know better than to just invite someone in off the street, but she's... different. Maybe it was the way she was standing there, like she had no place to go, but wished she could go back to wherever. Maybe it was the way she seemed to stumble as I told her my name. Maybe it was her eyes, how sad they looked, how weathered. They looked like an aged woman's eyes. I wondered how many things they'd seen. Anyway, I don't know why I did it, but I did. And I'm still surprised that she accepted my offer.

I still don't know her name, but I don't want to press her. For some reason, I think she would break. Once she came inside, I did ask about her, but she looked at me funny, and said that she would like to tell me a story first, a story that needed to be told. And I couldn't refuse. She's one of those people you just can't say no to. So she settled in the big armchair as I grabbed a small wooden seat, and she began.

"This is a long story. A long story of a boy, a girl, and some more boys and girls. But most importantly, it is about an extraordinary time.

"It begins many years ago, in London. 1892, to be exact. A little girl was born to a wonderful couple. They were grateful for their tiny baby, but they gave her a long name: Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

I really have to stop her. "You're making fun of me, aren't you? I know this story!"

Frowning just a bit, she retorts, "What happened, then?"

"Peter Pan shows up at her window, he takes her brothers and her to Neverland, they meets the lost boys, Hook is eaten by the croc, and Wendy eventually goes home to grow up."

"I figured you'd know that much."

"Then what's the point of this story, if I already know it?"

"Why, you only know a fraction. But if you don't care, I can stop."

"No, please, go on."

"Thank you. As you know, Wendy returned to her home with her brothers and a batch of new ones. The lost boys went home with her. Her parents were so overjoyed that they didn't care about any new expenses with the sudden addition of six boys. But the nursery was just too small for all the children, so Wendy received her own and John, Slightly, and Tootles (who were thought to be the eldest of the boys) shared the last. Wendy terribly missed the nursery, where her first grand adventure had started. But just in case, her new window was never locked.

"A year passed. 1905 came and was starting to leave, when there was a shocking halt to the Darlings' schedules. George and Mary had become regulars at parties and went to them at least twice a week. They were growing used to not watching their children constantly. Wendy was always in charge, which the boys loved. This meant staying up later to hear one of Wendy's stories. Their parents weren't too fond of these, as they promoted adventure and danger. The Darlings didn't want their beloved to leave again. So story-telling was reserved for nights when Mother and Father were away.

"Wendy had just told a marvelous one, and put the boys to bed, when she heard a knock at the door. She was a bit nervous, because it was too late for anyone to come calling. Perhaps Mary and George had left their key at home, and were locked out. But Wendy did not open the door to see their warm faces. Instead, she saw a somber policeman. He informed her that her parents had been part of an automobile accident, and he said it as if it happened everyday. He told her that they would send for her Aunt Evangeline, who would know what to do with them. And then he left.

"Poor Wendy was paralyzed. She staggered up the stairs, but ended up crawling into the bathroom, where she laid her head against the white tile of the floor. There she wept for what seemed to her like hours.

Author Note: Just some things to clear up a little confusion. This story is narrated by Philip. Who is Philip? You'll find out later. Also, Aunt Millicent isn't in this story. She'd just mess things up. And please review. Thanks!


End file.
